


First Love

by MachoPet



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachoPet/pseuds/MachoPet
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	First Love

Last day of summer vacation. This is also the last day that Moonbyul can play Counter Strike freely for the whole day without getting yelled at, well not really, maybe just a little less yelling towards her than the usual. With a very precise movement of her hands, on her left is a keyboard and mouse on the right, the eye's that is so alert with every little movement on the screen, while blasting her sappy acoustic music that doesn't match her game's but she play them anyways.

At a very intense moment of the game, she's the only one left in her team, the need to protect the bomb from the opposite team for her and her team to win. She only needs to survive for less than 45 seconds. As the timer goes to the remaining 10 markers, the last 2 enemies start to show up. Too bad for them, she's already aiming for them on one out of the two entrances of the area, but they choose to show up where she's watching at. It's not that she's good at this game or anything, but when the enemies showed up where she can snipe them, she killed one of them with a headshot. Which made the last enemy freak out and the terrorist won when the bomb that she's guarding went off.

"Hell yeah! Terrorist won! I won! Woohoo!!!"

"MOONBYUL!!!" 

"-iot! fuckin hell! aww! shit!"

Moonbyul didn't realize that her mom is at the door of her room and watching her. Which scared her to death, and that just made her knees bump the PC unit under the desk.

Well, don't you look at that! I'm gonna have that bruise for days. What in the world does she want from me now?

It took a couple of seconds for Moonbyul to calm down from what she just experience, she looks to her doorway and saw her mom with a quite disappoint look painted on her face.

ahh yes! I forgot that I'm such a disappointment for her. 

"yeah?" Moonbyul said.

"how many times do I need to say that the computer is not for games and that game is not for girls." Moonbyul's mother said, with a hint of anger underneath of all the disappointment she's showing.

"You know that your dad sends that for you to have for school, not to waste tour time on your stupid games!"

Ah yes! How do I forgot that, you keep telling me that since I got this computer!

"First of all mom, dad said that I can use it whatever ways I can, that's why he bought it. Second, computer games or any type of games you see me playing is not only for boys! Girls can them too you know. Lastly, what do you want from me? I'm just here in my room!"

"Don't disrespect me, you insolent kid! And you being in your room is the problem here! Get out, do something useful! Not just sit around her in your room and play all day! You don't even eat properly! If you got sick, I don't want to hear a complaint from you, I swear!"

"Oh wow! Now you want me to go outside. What an utterly fuckin surprise we have here. You hate it when I go outside the house, now you want me to go out? What the fuck, make up your mind!" Unknown to Moonbyul, she said them out loud, but loud enough that her mom her murmuring words under her breath.

"What did you said?"

"What?! I said nothin-" Moonbyul panic. Your such an idiot Moonbyul, why do even have this habit of talking to yourself?!

"Yes, you said something! What is it?"

"I do- don't know, I- I'm sorr-" she stuttered.

"You know what! Whatever, is not you gonna listen to me anyway, I'm going to tell your dad this-" her mom warning.

"I- uh"

"Do you have your stuff ready? Mark is already done with his, tsk! you should be a role model for him! You're his older sister, but here you are, all you do is play games and be a disappointment to me and your father who works hard for you and your bothers future! Compare to him, your such a disappointment, why are you even still alive?!" 

"I-"

"I swear Moonbyul, I didn't leave my job so you can be lazy like that! Have a little respect towards me or at least your father. He's not working there for you to be like-" her mom look at her from head to toe, "like this to be such a disappointment and dumb! At least Mark has a good grade! But you on the other hand?! We waste all the time and money for you, your such an embarrassment to me and your dad! Grow up! Your already 14! Your not a kid anymore!" Moonbyul's mom said angrily while walking towards her n her computer system.

"And no internet for you!" Her mom said while pulling the internet cable from her PC.

"Wha-"

Her mom walks out from Moonbyul's room while carrying the cable from her computer, without care if she broke something on it or not.

Moonbyul, still in shock of what exchange between them and what her mom did to her cable, stared at the doorway, that her mom left open. A couple of moments later, everything just crashes down to her and she got up to close her door.

Oh wow, didn't even care about closing the damn door. I'm this, I'm that, fucking bullshit. I didn't ask for you to quit your damn job. I was fine being with a stranger here in the house. Asking me why I'm still alive? I don't know either. Why do I always get the fucking blame for shits I didn't fucking do? If I go out your asking why I spend too much time outside, but if I'm just here inside, you're asking why I don't go out! And for fuck sake, the computer is here so I can use it, Dad also play games! He used to teach me when I was a kid. Of course, Mark would be better compared to me... I'm the one who helps him when no one is helping him for fuck sake! I don't want him to experience what I experience from you, and everyone else who you left me with... she acts like she knows shits, but she doesn't. 

▪▪▪▪

Some time passed after the exchange between Moonbyul and her Mom. Moonbyul just stayed in her room trying to pass the time without the internet. So she just starts drawing, one of the things that her mother hates about her. But after all that, she's exhausted, both physically and emotionally. And maybe a little bit hungry. So she went to the kitchen to make some light snacks before dinner.

While Moonbyul is trying to find all the stuff that she needed to make some grilled cheese. She heard her little brother running towards her. 

"Noona! Noona!"

"Yes? Why are you so hyper? You didn't steal any cookies in the jar right?"

"No Noona, I just woke up from my nap... but I'm hungry, can I have some snacks please noona?"

"You just woke up? And not grumpy? Who are you? And what did you do with my little brother?" Moonbyul said while picking up her brother to stand in the chair that she put next to the counter when she heard him coming in the kitchen.

"Noona, your silly, I'm still Mark! Also, I'm not little anymore! I can dress and also bath myself and brush my teeth and-"

"Okay okay, I get it, you don't need Noona anymore."

"What?! No! I still need you! You are my Noona, I need you to fight monsters and the loud scary noises when it's raining and... and school! I need help with school! And hugs! A lot of hugs!" Mark loudly told his sister.

"Hahaha, I'm kidding Mark, I'm always going to be here okay? Remember that." Moonbyul said while starting to get all the ingredients for the grilled cheese for both of them.

"Yes, noona. Noona, what are we gonna make? I'm hungry, I need to eat so the dragon here in my stomach would be quite"

"Yes I know kid, we're making grilled cheese, do you want some bacon on yours? You like the bacon on mine last time I made one"

"Yay! Bacon! Yes please! Bacon! Bacon! Bacon!" He said excitedly while doing his happy dance.

"Careful Mark, we don't want you to fall on that chair. Here spread some mayo on the bread while I'm going to cook the bacon first"

"Okay noona"

Both of the siblings start working on the stuff that needed to be done. Maybe not in the best way since a lot of mess happened, but both of them are having fun. After they finish making two grilled cheese with bacon, Moonbyul quickly cleans up the mess so she's not gonna clean up after they ate.

"Okay, kid here's yours and this one is mine, let's go to the table so we can eat this while it's hot"

"Okay noona, thank you noona!"

"Yeah yeah..."

The two siblings start eating their food, while the little one starts to ramble about how excited he is for the first day of school tomorrow. 

I wish I'm that excited for tomorrow too... Oh well, it's a new school anyway, they are not going to be that bad right? There are no rules of trying to wish that it is not going to be awful right? And I'm talking to myself again, I swear, I feel like I'm going crazy these days...

"Okay now, go to the sink to wash your hand so you can watch something on the tv, while I'm going to clean the mess that you made"

"Noona, it's not a mess, see? I cleaned it up"

The boy wipes his hand's greasy hand on the table, trying to clean the crumbs.

"Jeez, okay.... uh- why won't you wash your hands first and you can go watch the tv, I'll join you when I'm done washing the plates."

"Okay noona!"

After Moonbyul finishes cleaning up, she went to check her brother. When she saw that it was a re-run of old anime she used to watch when she was a kid, she sat down next to her brother to watch the episode. After the episode was done, her brother still wants to watch the other animated shows so Moonbyul just let her brother have some fun along with his shows. And Moonbyul locks herself in her room.

The first day in the new school, new grade level, new schedule to remember, new routine to learn, new classes, to take, a new lesson that I won't understand at all, new people to meet, people that I will be scared of, new people would hate me, new people that going to give me a hard time learning, new peo- Ahhh! No! I'm not going to that spiral of nonsense. Jeez, this talking to myself needs to stop. I guess I'm just going to deal with this by myself, if Mom found out about this, they will just call me flat out crazy like those people in the mental. I swear this feels lonely. Why my life turn this way? 

While Moonbyul is getting all the stuff that she needed for the first day of school, she keeps struggling with her inner thoughts going spiral of anxiety, she didn't realize that it's already past midnight. Maybe, more than past midnight.

"Welp, that's all I need tomorrow, I think, now I just need to- what?!?! It's already 3:57 am?!?!?! I- I need to sleep or else I'm going to be scolded by the teacher if I fall asleep in the class on the first day of school!!! Aish!!!"

An hour and a half before 5:30 am, the time of her alarm, Moonbyul finally stop talking to herself because of all the anxious thoughts that she's having for the first day of school.

▪▪▪

*5:30 am, her alarm goes off, but Moonbyul didn't even budge a bit from all the noises her alarm clock making. 

*6 o'clock in the morning, her little brother jump in her bed waking her up from her slumber.

"NOONA!!! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP, WE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU KEEP SLEEPING!"

"Wha-huh? 6:01?!?!?! I- I need to get ready! We going need to live at 6:30!"

"Yeah noona, you need to, I was waiting for you... but your still not awake."

"I- will go on, wait for noona okay? I'm just gonna get ready real fast"

"Okay noona, be quick though"

And by that, her brother runs out of her room so she can get ready for school. With a quick stretch to wake herself up a bit, then run to the bathroom to get ready. After 15 minutes, she came out from the bathroom struggling with her necktie that she needs to wear and her shoes that for some reason, the lace is not in place properly. With a little bit more struggle here and there, she finally got herself to look presentable enough to be a student. And run out to her room quickly and quickly came back for her bookbag, and call her brother so they can go to school together. Since the school offer curriculum for both elementary and high school. 

Before her brother and Moonbyul get out of the house, their mother stops them.

"Wait! You guys forgot your lunch box!"

"Err- yeah thanks, let's go, Mark!"

"Thanks, Mom, I love you Mom, yes noona I'm coming!"

After a little bit of walking and commuting to school, the siblings arrive at the school campus.

"Okay Mark, let's get you in the elementary building so you won't be lost here" 

"But I'm a big boy now, I can do it by myself noona!"

"Really? Then tell me, where is your building? What room are you in?"

"I- well- I don't know noona"

"See, that's why I'm going to walk you to your class so you would know and you wouldn't get lost, so let's go now, I also don't want to be late in my class"

"Yes, noona..."

"Hey, don't be sad, I'm only doing this on the first day, you going to do this by yourself for the rest of the year like a big boy that you said earlier"

"Really noona?"

"Yep, so let's go now"

"Yes, your the best noona in the world!"

After that little chat, she finally drops her brother at his class. Now to her building, she still needs to find her room before the bell ring. 

Shit! I can't find my room! I'm doom now, I also don't wanna ask people, this is why I don't like being the new kid, I always get lost.

While Moonbyul is talking to herself and panicking, a school worker saw her wondering with confusion written all over her face. 

"Ah excuse me miss, if your lost I can help you to find your class, I have a copy of the list of students name and their corresponding classroom"

"Err- I wo-would like s- some he-help please!"

"Okay then, I just need your name miss"

"W-well its M-Moon Byul Y-Yi, sir"

"Okay, you're on floor 2, section 1. Oh! Your a first-year high school student, I thought you got into the wrong building since you don't like a high school student"

"Well- Err"

"I'm going to walk you there, so let's go, before the bell rings"

"Ah- y-yes sir"

While the worker leads her to her classroom, Moonbyul's heart won't calm down at all. And before she starts talking to herself again, the worker pointed her to the classroom.

"That is section 1, good luck kid on your first day!"

"Uh- thank y-you sir!"

Moonbyul opens the door of her classroom, but apparently, she opens the wrong door. She opens the exit door, and since the exit door makes a ton of noise, all the students look at her, including the teacher. 

"Well, that's one way to get into the class" 

The teacher said while looking at Moonbyul amusingly. And with that, the whole class started laughing at her. Moonbyul being Moonbyul, she starts thinking hard again, thinking horrible thoughts. But before her thoughts even started, she saw a girl who wasn't laughing at her.

Shit! I made myself a laughing idiot agai- whoa, who's that girl? She so pretty...

And Moonbyul just ends up bluntly staring at the girl and didn't realize that the teacher was calling her at all. 

"Miss. Miss!"

"Uh- ye-yeah?"

"Take a seat while waiting for other students"

"O-okay sir"

Moonbyul looks at the front part of the room, she needs to sit near the front since she is having a hard time seeing from far away. But the only available set in the first 2 rows is behind the girl that smiled at her.

Well, I guess I'm going to sit behind an angel now. Wait? Angel?! What the hell Moonbyul! What are thinking?!

While she is fighting with herself, she walks to the seat behind the girl. When she sat on the spot, still staring to nothingness since she's having a mental war between herself again, not knowing that the girl is looking at her the whole time. Then suddenly, she feels someone is staring at her, then realizes that it's coming from the front of her. Which happened to be the girl that making her go at war within herself.

"Hello there, my name is Wheein, what's your name?"

"Er- uh- Mo- Moonbyul, my name is Moonbyul!"

With that, Moonbyul feels hot running to her cheeks, so she just turns her head down because of the embarrassment that she feels. However she heard Wheein giggle, and that made her smile a little.

"Your cute"

"Ah-"

With that, her jaw just falls to the ground, with eyes getting big and cheeks going redder. Moonbyul slams her face on her table, to conceal the fact that her face is almost the same color as a tomato from everyone in the room.

Holy shit! What is she saying?! Is she toying me like everyone else?! What is going on here?! Oh please, if this is a dream, wake me up. I don't like this at all.

▪▪▪


End file.
